Rules are meant to be broken
by EOLoveIsTrueLove
Summary: EO,Kathy vs. Elliot fight... and more EO!


The divorse was being filed but did she want to step up and tell him she loved him now after 8 years of being his partner and 20 years of him being married to his highschool sweetheart?They had 4 kids so she tried not to let it show.It hurt her deep inside to see him go through this but all she thought about was the night she called his house...

"Hello?"Kathy anwsered when the phone rang.

"Oh..hi Kathy is Olivia.Is Elliot there?"Olivia asked,

"Oh its you...no he went to get dinner.Why didn't you call his cell?"Kathy said in disappointment.

"Its dead I guess.Um...can you tell him to call me when he gets back?"

"Yeah sure."Kathy anwsered hanging up.

"Hello?"Olivia said reliseing Kathy had just hung up on her.

Olivia sat on her couch waiting for Elliots call.3 hours went by and not a single ring.She knew if Kathy had told El he would of called in a instant but by the way Kathy hung up on her she doubted she even brouht it up to him.

(Meanwhile back at the Stabler house.)

"So what happened while I was gone?"Elliot asked as him and Kathy were in thier room changing.

"Nothing."Kathy anwsered.

"No calls?"

"One."Kathy said rolling her eyes.

"Who?"

"Whats-her-name."

"Yeah let me just call whats-her-name."Elliot said sarcasticlly.

"Oh my god that wasn't funny."

"Wasn't trying to be...so who was it?"

"Your mistess."

"You know what Kathy quit with the slick remarks and tell me who the hell called?"Elliot said getting mad at Kathys "bullshit" additude.

"Olivia!Duh!Is there ever a time that bitch don't call?"Kathy yelled walking into the bathroom.

"Shes not a bitch,you are!"

Elliot walked over to the phone and dialed Olivias number.

"Hello?"Olivia anwsered yawning.

"Hey Liv..sorry to wake you but Kathy said you called."Elliot claimed sitting on the couch.

"Yeah...3 hours ago it wasn't a big deal I just wanted to talk to you about something but know I forgot what it was exactly."

"Oh...Liv can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"You mind if I come over?Me and Kathy just got in a fight and I think I need a little space.I'll have alot of that once this divorse is finalised."

"Yeah..ah...I am about to get in the shower but if I am not out before you get here buzz my neighbor kay?"

"Does your neightbor even know me?"

"Yeah,kinda...dont ask!"Olivia insisted.

"Okay see ya in a few.Bye."

"Bye,El!"With that Olivia ran and picked up her house then jumped into the shower.As normal Elliot was early.He buzzed her neighbor who let him in and he had a key to her appartment already.

"Liv?"He yelled walking in and setting down his stuff on the couch.

"In the shower.I'm comeing out so no "sneak peaks" okay?"

"Not even a little peak?"El asked sarcasticlly.

"ELLIOT!"

"Sorry just trying to lightin' up the mood."

"What mood?"

Olivia ran into her room but before she got to the door her towel fell.Elliot turned around when she yelled shocked at what he was looking at.

"ELLIOT STABLER!"

"Sorry I thought you got hurt!"Elliot said turning to look again.

"So you look again?"

"I like what I see."

"Shut up!"Olivia said runing in her room.

When she came out she was wearing a white-t and a pair of navy blue boy shorts that read:Property of NYPD.When she came out she through a pillow at Elliot's head.He was sitting in the kitchen.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to throw stuff in the house?"Elliot asked picking up the pillow and putting it behind him.

"No and didn't your's ever tell you its not nice to peak at girls?"Olivia asked trying to get the pillow.

"No...they said do not peak at GIRLS but your a WOMEN so I'm not brakeing any rules."

"You know what?"Olivia asked walking over to the couch.

"What?"Elliot said following her.

"I like brakeing rules..it dangerous.But you...you can't brake rules."Olivia staed sitting on the couch scanning channels

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah...how mu--"

Olivia was cut off by Elliots lips crashing in to hers.Elliot licked Livs bottem lip begging for permission and she gladdly let him in.He explored every service of her mouth leaving her taste every weak as she did the same to his.

"WOW!"Olivia said when she layed back on the couch.

"Whoa..you are a great kisser."

"Thats not the only thing i'm great at..."Olivia said in a seductive voice as she walked into her bedroom.Elliot followed shuting the door behind him. 


End file.
